Los borrachos no mienten
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: Edrien recibe una paliza de su ahora ex-novia, Kagami. ¿Por qué? ¡Averigüenlo!


Gabriel Agreste estaba furioso y muy indignado. Su hijo había sido tratado como bolsa de boxeo y los irresponsables de sus "amigos" se atrevían a decir que el se lo había buscado.

_ Papá, te juro que no recuerdo lo que pasó... - decía el menor Agreste sintiendo como el respirar le provocaba el mas profundo dolor por todo el costado derecho.

_ Dices que no recuerdas nada pero también dices que no bebiste tanto... ¿Me tomas por idiota, acaso? Algo le debiste hacer a Kagami que no solo casi te mata a golpes sino que hizo que su familia cortara lazos con los Agreste.- respondió el mayor aun furioso pero con un tono de voz más apagado. No porque no quisiera gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo, el problema era que ya lo había hecho en demasía y su garganta empezaba a doler. Tomó un vaso de agua para luego volverse a su hijo nuevamente. - Tus compañeros dicen que tu provocaste que se enojara tanto. ¿No tienes una idea al menos de porque se puso así?

Fue en ese momento en que era turno del menor en enojarse. Llevaba una semana tratando de recordar mientras el dolor en el cuerpo, aunque había disminuído, seguía siendo intolerable.

Esa mujer es un demonio. Siempre lo supo, desde que se convirtió en su rival en el club de esgrima, siempre tuvo muy pendiente que no era de inteligentes hacerla enojar. Apenas llevaban unas semanas saliendo y ya le tenía mas miedo del que un hombre le tendría a su esposa por lo que no tenía ni idea de porque había roto la ley de oro que se había establecido a sí mismo sobre no hacerla enojar.

El mayor solo pudo suspirar frustrado. Realmente deseaba entender. Sabía que en estado de cordura su hijo jamás atentaría contra la seguridad de su futura descendencia pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su sangre al llegar a la clínica no tenía duda alguna de que alguna gran tontería hizo o dijo en ese estado. Después de todo, bien sabía por experiencia propia que " los borrachos no mienten".

Pasado unos minutos en total silencio, unos golpes en la puerta anunciaban la llegada de alguien quién resultó ser Nino, el mejor amigo de Edrien.

_ Bro... Hasta que por fin te encuentro despierto. ¿Cómo sigues?

_ A parte de tener dos costillas rotas y el hombro dislocado, no se, dime tu - contestó con ironía y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Si bien la estaba pasando mal con las heridas recibidas, debe admitir que los últimos dos días previos al acontecimiento que hizo que Kagami explotara habían sido los mejores de su vida. Acababa de cumplir los 18 años y vaya que los había celebrado.

_ Jajaja, ni el hecho de que tu ex te dejara como bolsa de boxeo descompuesta dejas de lado tu bonito sentido del humor.

_ Jaja, si bueno, ya sabes que... Espera, ¿dijiste ex? ¿Tambien terminó conmigo?

_ ¿A caso me tomas el pelo?- preguntó Nino alzando una de sus cejas.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ella esperara hasta que por fin la amaras o que, viejo?

Edrien quería responder o mas bien preguntar. En un principio creyó que se trataba de una pelea de unos días pero... Costillas rotas+hombro dislocado multiplicado por una ruptura no solo del noviazgo sino también de los lazos amistosos entre sus familias...

_ ¿Qué carajos fue lo que hice?- alcanzó a preguntar y observó como hasta su padre tenía su total atención sobre el moreno y lo que decía.

_ Bueno, ya sabes que los borrachos no son mentirosos y...

—Bro, no estaba tan tomado.- dijo con seguridad.

_ Si, lo estabas.- respondió el mayor por milésima vez. No entendía porque su hijo se negaba a lo obvio aunque en los últimos meses se había vuelto común que lo haga.

—Adrien, hermano... estabas llorando por Marinette, tu ex... frente a Kagami, tu novia. Oh, bueno, tu ahora ex novia porque por como te gritó y golpeó imagino que no querrá volverte a ver en la vida...

Gabriel Agreste se permitió suspirar pesadamente mientras caía en el sillón. Bien se lo habían advertido todos, incluyéndose, que su ruptura con la señorita Dupan Cheng no había sido superada cuando empezó otra relación con Kagami y he aquí las consecuencias.

_ Oye, hermano...¿Me escuchas? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado el moreno al ver que su amigo se quedaba en una especie de trance.

_ Nino... ¿Quien más lo sabe? Aparte de ustedes dos y los chicos?

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de que sigue enamorado de Marinette?- preguntó y al ver que su amigo afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza continuó hablando- Pues... Si tu pregunta es si Marinette ya lo sabe, toma- dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete con un sello bastante conocido.

Oh, Dios... Ella sabía. Marinette sabe que sigue amándola. No sabía si reír o llorar por su orgullo hasta que leyó una nota que venía adjunta al paquete.

"Ojalá mejores pronto, grandísimo idiota." Con cariño, M.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y su cara se puso colorada. Había tenido planeado mantener su orgullo en alto y no ser el quien diera la mano a torcer. Sufría demasiado por su obstinación y eso lo llevó a que en un momento de debilidad le propusiera a Kagami ser su novia. Si, había sido un verdadero imbécil pero el karma no perdona y por eso es que creía estar hospitalizado.

_ ¿Mi teléfono?

_ ¿Qué?- preguntó Nino.

_ Papá, mi teléfono. Por favor dámelo. ¿Lo tienes, verdad?

_ Si - contestó el mayor- Y exactamente, ¿para que lo quieres?

_ Oh, bueno... - sonrió tristemente. La verdad se sentía como un imbécil. Debía disculparse con Kagami. Pero eso sería despues cuando esta se calmara un poco y accediera hablar con el.- Debo llamar a Marinette...

_ Hasta que por fin harás algo productivo- contestó Gabriel luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Aunque nunca lo fuera admitir, su preferida para convertirse en la futura madre de sus nietos era la prodigiosa diseñadora en proyecto.

_ Procura no arruinarlo esta vez o seré yo mismo quien te haga volver aquí.

Nino sonrió y trató por todos los medios de parar pero solo pudo hacerlo después de que su estómago le doliera. Incluso el tempano de hielo de Gabriel Agreste estaba a favor de lo que todos querían en el instituto. Vio como este le pasaba el celular a su amigo y rápidamente decidió sacar el propio. Esto tenía que grabarlo. Todos se lo agradecerían después. Especialmente su hermosa y fogosa novia... Oh si, este video valdría oro.


End file.
